His Couch My Couch
by smilingdork
Summary: This is a little story I came up with in class about Bobby and Lindsay and what happened when one thing led to another. Please read and review!


Title: "His Couch-My Couch"  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: Here is another short piece I wrote in class. (Yep,  
shame on me) hehe. Thank you Kiosha who as always helped me out, but  
with the titles...get me all confused and make me think! LOL! She  
gave me so many great titles and I had no idea what one to use. Also  
thank you Faith who is always helping me with my stories! Hope you  
all enjoy!  
Summary: Reading a file for work led to something else. And yes it's  
a Bobby/Lindsay fic!  
Disclaimer: Bobby and Lindsay sadly aren't mine but I love screwing  
with their lives anyways.  
  
"His Couch-My Couch"  
I can't stop pacing.  
  
Back and forth.  
  
Back and forth.  
  
I can't stop sitting.  
  
Up and down.  
  
Up and down.  
  
Back and forth; up and down.  
  
Why am I looking at the clock?  
  
Am I expecting him to call?  
  
To come over?  
  
What am I expecting?  
  
I want him to call.  
  
I don't want him to call.  
  
12:26 AM; damn, I'm looking at the clock again.  
  
2 hours 13 minutes.  
  
It seems so long ago.  
  
I was just sitting there; him across from me.  
  
We were working.  
  
Jacob's trial; it's in two days.  
  
He just wanted to make sure I was prepared.  
  
Well I was before but now I'm not so sure.  
  
2 hours 15 minutes.  
  
That damn clock.  
  
I'm sitting again by the phone waiting.  
  
Waiting for what?  
  
2 hours 19 minutes.  
  
4 minutes just waiting by the phone.  
  
He's not going to call.  
  
I just got up and left.  
  
I didn't say anything to him.  
  
Should I call?  
  
The clock; it's like that ticking just drives my head to turn and  
look.  
  
2 hours 25 minutes.  
  
That's how long it's been.  
  
Since it happened  
  
I felt his lips  
  
I felt his tongue; his mouth.  
  
I felt his arms  
  
I felt his hands; his body.  
  
So warm.  
  
So gentle.  
  
So loving.  
  
I didn't know he could be like that.  
  
I didn't know I could be like that.  
  
I didn't know IT could be like that.  
  
So gentle.  
  
So hot.  
  
So passionate.  
  
So wonderful.  
  
His eyes; those blue eyes.  
  
His nose; it shapes his face so perfectly.  
  
His lips; his sweet lips.  
  
It happened; it happened.  
  
2 hours 45 minutes.  
  
I could sit here or pace here; do whatever and think about him.  
Forever.  
  
I remember sitting there.  
  
Working on my case.  
  
He sat across from me.  
  
His blue shirt with that matching blue tie, the top buttons were un  
done; his tie was loose.  
  
He looked so amazing.  
  
His 5 o'clock shadow and messy hair; those tired eyes.  
  
Tired baby blue eyes.  
  
Just the thought of him made me giddy.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
He leaned over and kissed me.  
  
I was writing, I had just written the word precious for my closing  
argument.  
  
I remember.  
  
He leaned over, touched my knee and kissed me.  
  
I still had the scent of his cologne on me.  
  
It was so full of, well of him.  
  
We made love right on his couch.  
  
His couch in his office.  
  
OFFICE.  
  
You don't make love in an office.  
  
We did.  
  
He's my boss.  
  
You don't make love to your boss either.  
  
I guess I've been doing a lot of things I shouldn't be.  
  
But it was right.  
  
Well, I know it was wrong but it felt right.  
  
It was right.  
  
I think.  
  
I want it to be right.  
  
I mean why can't it be?  
  
What's the harm?  
  
Because I just started working there? I'm at the "bottom" of the  
firm, everyone hates me? Well not Bobby but you know what I mean.  
  
Okay, there was harm in people knowing.  
  
I didn't care, it was right.  
  
For me it was.  
  
I have to stop thinking about it, he probably just needed it and I  
was there. I mean I have heard the women are always after him.  
  
Do you blame them?  
  
He's gorgeous.  
  
How many of the women do I fall into that category with?  
  
There's probably a lot.  
  
Ugh. Stop thinking that.  
  
It hurts.  
  
It makes me jealous.  
  
Why?  
  
Why should I be jealous of them?  
  
He's my boss.  
  
My lover.  
  
HA! I wish.  
  
I know it won't happen.  
  
I mean think of all the bad things about him.  
  
He has a short temper; I think it fits him though; kind of sexy on  
him.  
  
He's a workaholic; so am I.  
  
He's my boss; I can manage that, it's not against the  
law..............is it?  
  
He always dressed in fancy expensive suits; he looks good in those  
suits.  
  
His hair; okay so even that was perfect.  
  
Damn it I couldn't even find a bad thing about him.  
  
3 hours.  
  
I've been thinking about him for over a ½ hour.  
  
I could go on and on too.  
  
I have to stop though. It's time to go back to staring at the phone.  
  
Nothing.  
  
My face inches further and I rest my head on the table and there is a  
ring. I picked up the  
phone.  
  
Nothing but I heard a ring again, the door! Duh! I slapped a hand to  
my forehead and got up. I  
glanced over myself in the mirror quickly.  
  
Why?  
  
I shouldn't be.  
  
He's probably here to fire me, if it's even him.  
  
I opened the door and he was standing there.  
  
Gorgeous, like always.  
  
I couldn't face him.  
  
I felt embarrassed.  
  
I felt dumb.  
  
I looked at him.  
  
He was kind of smiling.I think?  
  
Well he didn't look mad and not extremely happy.  
  
I let him in.he asked I shouldn't' have closed the door..should I?  
  
It's too late.  
  
I sat on the couch.  
  
He sat next to me!  
  
Good.right?? I think?  
  
What's going to happen? I'm scared.  
  
We talked for a long time, not about the one thing eating at me  
though.  
  
Finally he said something.  
  
He asked what we're doing.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and sat there.  
  
He nodded and put a hand on my knee.  
  
Just like earlier!  
  
I turned.  
  
He turned.  
  
He leaned.  
  
I leaned.  
  
His lips touched.  
  
My lips touched.  
  
His arms wrapped around me.  
  
My arms wrapped around him.  
  
He hugged me.  
  
I hugged him.  
  
We both fell back on the couch and made love.  
  
Another chance.  
  
Another time.  
  
Another couch.  
  
He held me in his arms afterwards and we talked again.  
  
We decided we both wanted to continue this.  
  
The office wouldn't know until I was ready.  
  
He said it'd be okay.  
  
He told me I was safe with him.  
  
I know I am.  
  
4 hours  
  
Sleeping.wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
The End. 


End file.
